Love Problems
by ani-chan24
Summary: Kodoma does something stupid and ends up talking about it to Nakao. KadomaNakao kinda in beginning, eventual KK and NN. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**alrighty then! this shall be my second fic...daaamn, I'm in a typy mood...**

**SA32: twitch good going smart one, is that even a word?**

**Yes it is: that: Used to refer to the one designated, implied, mentioned, or understood: _What kind of soup is that?_**

**SA32: slaps forehead**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wunnerful anime Hana Kimi. But I have all the volumes so far! .**

**also, I don't own anything else I mention in here, such as Madonna, or and other artist I mention...how would I OWN Madonna?**

**Summary: Kodoma does something stupid and ends up talking about it to Nakao. Pairings: kinda Kodoma/Nakao in begging but will eventually be Kujo/Kodoma, Nanba/Nakao...hee...K/K and N/N...sorry if I make anyone OOC, also, Nanba doesn't know Nakao likes him but knows he likes guys, and Nanba's bi...in this fic...**

**ANYWHO! ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

**Kodoma's POV:**

**Oh god, how stupid am I... I can't believe I just did that. Thank goodness he's frozen like that. Time to run. I should watch where I'm going but my eyes are snapped shut. I hope I don't cry. That would be horrible for Dorm 1's reputation... hell, I'm probably horrible for Dorm 1's reputation, being so girly. I wonder if I should transfer to Dorm 2...nah, I'd probably seem even worse in his opinion if I did that...oops. I ran into someone...I'm suprised it didn't happen earlier. **

**He's on the ground. I'm gonna help him up. ''I'm so sorry..." We say at the same time. I look at his face and recognize him right off the bat. Senri Nakao, Dorm 2's idol. He's giving me a concerned look. Why? Oh...I'm crying. ''What happened?'' he asks me and leads me to a bench, so we can get more comfortable.**

**I tell him my sorrows and he smiles. He smiles! How am I supposed to take that! Oh, he's explaining... ''I'm sorry to hear that. But I can't feel too bad for you... Hell, I'm impressed... I've had a crush on someone for longer than you have, and he still won't notice me. Plus I'm too cowardly to admit something like that. You have a lot of courage, that probably helps with being in Dorm1...'' **

**I feel bad now, he is having love problems too? I encourage him to tell me about it, maybe it will help. He agrees and tells me everything. Nanba? Oh, Dorm 2's RA... I ask him why Nanba. He's obviously cute enough to get any gay or bi guy he met and I tell him so. He blushed and thanked me. He seemed to mull the question over in his head and answered that it's the same reason of mine as to why I like who I like. **

**We talk for a while, just sitting on the bench. His cell phone started to play No Doubt's 'Just A Girl'. He blushed at the ringtone and quickly flipped open his cell phone and looked at the screen. His eyes widened as he slapped his forehead. ''I'm so sorry, but I have to go meet up with Ashiya and Sano and alla them! Here, my phone number.'' He quickly scribbled his number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. He smiled. **

**''Call me sometime, we can complain about our love problems over lunch.'' He said, giving me a hug and running off in the direction I came from. I smile. I feel alot better now, since I have someone to talk about it too now. I only hope I can avoid 'him' till he forgets about the fact that I admitted I have a crush on him.**

**

* * *

Nakao's POV -after the collision with Kodoma-**

**I gotta run faster than I ever have to not be any later than I already am. wait what? Ugh never mind. I should be all panicky because Nanba going to be there, but I feel loose and carefree... I guess talking with that boy, Kodoma, helped me more than I thought. I hope he calls me sometime soon... Woah, I sound like a girl who gave her number to a boy she liked. Oh well, he's nice to talk to, I mean, he understands... Ah, there they are! ''Hi guys!'' I call out. Nakatsu's glaring at me. ''Where were you!'' He yells. God he's loud.**

**I don't see Nanba, did he bail? I gasp in suprise as I feel an arm wrap around me, pulling me close to someone...it's Nanba! ''Hey, lay off Nakatsu, I'm sure he's got a reason as to why he's late... right?'' He's grinning at me, Oh god, I hope I don't faint. I nod and answer to my question. ''Someone ran into me on the way here and I dropped all my things and my papers went flying...'' Everyone seemed to understand my little white lie, and we went on our way.**

**

* * *

time change

* * *

****I smiled at my friends and laughed as Sano hit Nakatsu over the head for saying something stupid. Nanba had been leaning on Ashiya but moved to stop Nakatsu from attacking Sano. Suddenly my phone rang 'Hung Up' By Madonna. I ignored the strange looks I got from my friends and simply muttered that I like Madonna.**

**I flipped open my phone and said ''Hello?'' ''Ah! Nakao? It's Kodoma...'' ''Oh, hi! What's up?'' ''I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I decided to take you up on your offer to have lunch... is tomorrow at 12 at the Anime Cafe(not sure if there is such a thing, I just made it up) alright?'' ''Sure, 12 tomorrow at the Anime Cafe, see ya then!'' I hang up my phone, only to get suspicious looks from my friends.**

**''What?'' I ask them, confused by the looks. ''Who was that?'' Nakatsu asked, eyeing me strangely. ''A friend...'' I refrained from telling Kodoma's name because I wasn't sure if Nanba would be happy that I was friends with a boy from Dorm 1. Nanba looked at me strangely and it felt as if he was trying to peer into my soul. ''Well I should get going, see ya!'' I quickly cry out as I run away in the direction of my dorm room. ''Now...what to wear?'' **

**

* * *

Kodoma's POV -same time-

* * *

**

**Should I? Or shouldn't I? ...Well, why shouldn't I? I mean it's not like it's a date right? And besides, I'm not with anyone even if it was. So why am I nervous about calling Nakao? Well, I might as well get it over with... I take out the paper on which he had written what I guessed, his cell number and dialed. ''Hello?'' ''Ah! Nakao? It's Kodoma...'' ''Oh, hi! What's up?''**

**''I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I decided to take you up on your offer to have lunch... is tomorrow at 12 at the Anime Cafe alright?'' ''Sure, 12 tomorrow at the Anime Cafe, see ya then!'' I hang up the phone and beam. I feel very excited... I wonder why...I blink confusedly. It feels like someone's watching me. I turn around looking everywhere but find nothing. I shrug and head to my dorm room. ''Now...what to wear?''**

**

* * *

Someone's POV -same time-

* * *

**

**I was looking for Kodoma, hoping to talk to him about what he told me. God I am stupid. I obviously gave him the wrong idea by freezing in suprise and shock that he would admit something like that to me. Ah, there he is. I'm about to call out his name but I stop and hide behind the corner. He seems to be mulling over something. Perhaps about me? I watch as he looks as if he's made a decision and took out a small piece of paper and his cell phone and dialed a number. **

**It rang a minute or two and then I heard his soft voice respond to something that was just said. ''Ah! Nakao? It's Kodoma...'' He trailed off as the other person replied. ''I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I decided to take you up on your offer to have lunch... is tomorrow at 12 at the Anime Cafe alright?'' Is he asking someone out on a date? Already! But he admitted to me that he had a crush on me less than six hours ago! Who the hell could steal my little love so quickly? I'll have to go to the cafe tomorrow and see who this person is and destroy their relationship so I'll be able to admit my love to Kodoma! I'll make him mine, if my name isn't -**

**

* * *

Nanba's POV -same time-

* * *

**

**I'm standing between Sano and Nakatsu, hoping they'll stop acting like children. My friends are laughing at this idiotic act and I'm the only one acting my age. I blink in suprise as Nakao's cell phone goes off into 'Hung Up' by Madonna. He blushed at the strange looks everyone gave him, myself included, and muttered something about liking Madonna. He flipped open his phone and said, ''Hello?'' I could barely make out someone talking on the other end. ''Oh, Hi! What's up?'' His melodic voice said.The other person said seemed to ask something and Nakao's face lit up. ''Sure, 12 tomorrow at the Anime Cafe, see ya then!''**

**He hung up the phone smiling. We were all curious and gave him suspicious looks. ''What?'' He asked, seemingly confused as to why we were staring at him like so. ''Whao was that?'' Nakatsu asked. ''A friend...'' he said simply. I eyed him and stared hard, trying to tell who it was from his eyes. ''Well I should get going, see ya!'' he cried out, and ran in the direction of his dorm room. He must be going on a date! But with who? I excuse myself and leave, pondering who it could be. Damn, and I was going to finally admit I liked him soon. I can't do that if he has a boyfriend! I know! I'll go to the cafe tomorrow and see who this person is and destroy their relationship so I'll be able to admit my love to Nakao! I'll make him mine!**

**

* * *

that's all for now! I'll make a new chapter when I get at least 3 reviews... i hope I even get one... ta ta!**


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe it... TWO YEARS. and I'm only now updating this?! I don't even like Hana Kimi that much anymore!!

-bows- I'm so sorry to those of you who had been hoping for a new chapter, It was cruel of me to make you wait so long (if anyone's even waiting anymore)

Anywho, I read over the first chapter and shuddered. Was my writing really that bad?! I hope I have improved. Why did I find it necessary to do the same part so many times? Oh well.

I hope this one is good.

Also, I WAS SPELLING KADOMA'S NAME WRONG THE ENTIRE TIME?! T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Kimi or it's characters. Also, don't own sailor moon.

* * *

It was the next day, and Nakao had spent a good portion of the morning choosing something to wear. He couldn't deny how vain he was, and wanted to look good, even if he was just meeting a friend. He pulled on a pair of capris, that showed his newly shaven legs very nicely. He then slipped on a sleeveless shirt with a fancy design on it, and a denim half-jacket that matched his capris. Before slipping on his sneakers, he looked in the mirror and sighed.

"How can I look this good and still not manage to snatch Nanba up yet?"

He sighed once more, before getting his shoes on and heading out the door.

He walked, or perhaps more so, glided down the streets, a swerve to his walk like a woman would have. Inside he preened when he noticed a couple guys looking at him, he loved attention, even if it wasn't from who he wanted. He kept gliding until he caught a peek at his watch. Five minutes to 12?!

"SHIT!"

He yelled, a sour look on his feminine face, and began sprinting. By the time he got to the cafe, he was panting and red-faced. Kadoma was sitting at a small table by the front window, and gave Nakao a sweet smile when he saw him enter the cafe.

"W-Waiting... long?"

Nakao panted out, looking almost insane. His chest heaved, and he collapsed into the chair across from the small boy.

"No, not at all. I just got here myself."

The fact that Kadoma said that so easily, with such a smile, just made Nakao want to smack him. But he didn't, instead groaning and laying his head on the table. Kadoma laughed, obviously understanding what had happened, and gently patted his newly-made friend's head in sympathy. But the situation wouldn't have been quite so funny, if they'd known someone was watching them.

At a corner table, far away from them, a man sat, staring hard at Kadoma. Eyes were narrowed, brow furrowed furiously, the newspaper hiding the man's face was starting to crumple from the white-knuckled grip on it. 'That hussy...' the man thought. 'Trying to steal my man!!'

Back at Kadoma and Nakao's table, a young woman dressed up as Sailor Moon ran up.

"Hi there, welcome to the Anime Cafe! I'm Usagi, what can I get you two?"

Nakao seriously doubted the girl's name was Usagi, and was a bit weirded out that she would go that far to make her cosplay more effective. He thought about pointing out that the girl didn't even offer menus yet, but gave her a break. She was lucky Mizuki liked this cafe, and that they went here often.

"I'll have a coke, and some strawberry daifuku. How about you, Kadoma?"

Kadoma looked hesitant, he never liked ordering, he always felt he'd get the wrong thing.

"W-What's good here?"

"Well, I know Mizuki loves their fruit smoothies, and they have dango, taiyaki, and other street foods that I know are good here."

Kadoma mulled for a minute before turning to the waitress.

"I'd like a strawberry smoothie and... some bocchan dango."

The waitress took down their orders and skittered off, not noticing the face Nakao made at her as she walked away. Nakao rolled his eyes after and looked back at Kadoma, who was fidgeting a little and looking down.

"Kadoma? Are you nervous?? Haven't you gone out with friends before?"

The boy blushed easily and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just... weird, going out with someone from another dorm. But I'm glad I did it."

Nakao smiled softly and nodded. He began to strike up a conversation and the two were soon animatedly talking about who knows what.

Meanwhile, another man came into the cafe and sat away from the two, at the table next to the one strange man who was watching the younger boys. The new man too, opened up a newspaper, which shielded his face, and began to watch the two interact. Anger rose in him and it took all he had not to slam the paper down and yell. He couldn't give himself away, after all.

But still, something felt odd. Like something was being copied. Slowly, each stranger peered over the top of their newspapers, only to lock eyes with one another. One looked back to Nakao and Kadoma, and nodded over to them. The other nodded ever so slightly. Slowly, one motioned the other to join him at his table. The newer one got up and sat down, opening his newspaper once more. Without putting the papers down once, they began to talk.

"Let me guess... Nanba?"

"Very good, but not surprising, coming from Kujo."

"Why are you here? To make sure Nakao isn't meeting some freak?"

"Not exactly... and I think you aren't here for that either."

"Well then... if we are both looking for the same thing... perhaps we should team up."

"Perhaps."

"Fine then, let us begin."

* * *

That's all for now. I have no idea when another chapter will be, I'm still so sorry.


End file.
